Electrical conductor tracks are used, for example, on electrical or electronic components in order to conduct electric current in a defined manner. Said electrical conductor tracks are often connected to one or more electrical contacts for the purpose of contact-connection.
To connect contacts to conductor tracks, it is not typically possible to use ultrasonic welding, particularly with small dimensions. This is owing to the fact, in particular, that otherwise there is the risk that bonding wires that have already been bonded on will detach again due to the effect of the ultrasound. Accordingly, in methods or embodiments according to the prior art, it is conventional to use alternative joining methods, for example resistance welding, crimping, splicing or soldering.
However, as a result thereof, the process and material costs are significantly increased on account of the use of auxiliary substances or special contact formations.